The present invention relates generally to the field of weighted vests, and in particular to a weighted vest with a plurality of evenly distributed weight enclosures that provides an even pressure across the anterior and posterior shoulder girdle of a person or animal to produce a calming effect.
Weighted vests are known in the art and have primarily been developed to improve an athlete""s strength and cardiovascular condition during exercise. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,268,917 to Massey describes a variably weighted vest with a plurality of deep and large pockets to add up to 30 pounds of weight. Most of the prior art weighted vests are designed for temporary use such as during exercise. Therefore, concerns about comfort, durability, appearance or the number of users are not a concern. Weighted vests designed for exercise also generally teach to keep the weights low on the vest. If the weights are high on the body, the athlete""s balance is affected since the body""s center of mass is raised as the distribution of weights raises. See generally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,267 to Watson. Unfortunately, low placement of the weight frequently causes poor and uneven weight distribution since the weights essentially xe2x80x9changxe2x80x9d from the user. This can cause shoulder discomfort as the weight pulls down on the vest rather than applying direct pressure to the muscles in the shoulder girdle area.
Weight placed about the muscles of the shoulder girdle of an individual or animal is known to cause a calming effect and is known as proprioception or deep touch-pressure effect. This calming effect can be an important goal in teaching children with attention deficit hyperactivity disorder (xe2x80x9cADHDxe2x80x9d) and others with attention difficulties such as autism or pervasive developmental disorders. See VandenBerg, N. L.; Vol. 55, No. 6, AJOT 621-628, The Use of Weighted Vest to Increase On-Task Behavior in Children with Attention Difficulties and Fertel-Daly, D., Bedell, G., and Hinojosa, J. (2001). Vol. 55, No. 6, AJOT, 629-640, Effects of a Weighted Vest on Attention to Task and Self-Stimulatory Behaviors in Preschoolers With Pervasive Developmental Disorders. A weighted vest can, for example, calm children who have problems moderating their own level of arousal, preventing them from paying attention or attending to tasks. A weighted vest can allow them to focus attention through the physiological effects of sustained pressure.
Unfortunately, application of a typical weighted vest known in the art for this task yields minimal results. The vests are: bulky and unattractive in, for example, a schoolroom setting; they do not apply direct pressure to the shoulder girdle area, but only add weight by hanging and pulling down on areas of the body from which the fabric is supported, causing discomfort; and they do not meet the needs of a school setting to keep items clean and durable. Further, the vest should be comfortable for prolonged use, including sitting. The weights should be fixed in place to avoid removal of the weight for use as a projectile or to prevent being played with. It is typical for ADHD children to frequently fidget with available objects.
Therefore, there is a desire and a need to develop a device that avoids the shortcomings in the art and could be incorporated into standard clothing. This device could accommodate a variety of ADHD applications and is simple in design to allow for a durable, concealed, attractive, and economical product available for use in most educational settings, or within a child""s every day environmental settings.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a weighted vest insert. Features of the present invention include an insert, that when worn, would have uniformly placed weights predominately over the upper muscles of the back and high on the pectoral muscles (i.e., a shoulder girdle) of a user. The insert can be made from a durable material that is easy to clean and delouse such as vinyl. The insert can be comfortable and can be concealed by incorporation into various garments such as a denim jacket so that it does not look too juvenile or therapeutic. Once incorporated into a vest, the insert imposes mild deep pressure that can produce a calming effect that may help a child/adult stay purposely on-task or otherwise attentive to the task at hand.
Specifically, the invention has two layers of a durable material, such as vinyl, forming anterior and posterior portions fastened together at their periphery to define an interior space and shaped to define a neck portion; a plurality of mechanical fasteners attached to an exposed side; and a plurality of sealed compartments having weights within the interior space of predetermined size, weight, shape, and distribution, wherein a uniform and even pressure is applied predominately over the upper muscles of the back and high on the pectoral muscles (i.e., across the anterior and posterior shoulder girdle) of a user.
The mechanical fasteners can be pressure sensitive fastening materials, zippers, buttons, ties or hooks. The vest insert weight can be configured as a percentage of a user""s body weight, such in the range between 3 to 5 percent. The weights should have rounded edges and placed within the vest insert sealed compartments to minimize noise and movement of the weights.
The invention can also include a vest having an interior surface comprising opposing mechanical fasteners placed corresponding to the fasteners of the insert, whereby the weighted vest insert can be incorporated and concealed within the vest.